


Одинокий ауг

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Drama, F/M, Gen, Pre-Het, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: После Инцидента каждый ауг теперь виновен — перед собой или другими





	Одинокий ауг

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: Ария Ардженто/Адам Дженсен (односторонний), Адам Дженсен/Фарида Малик (односторонний)  
> Примечания:  
> — будни ОГ29;  
> — упоминаются персонажи, места и события из DE:HR;  
> — упоминаются события из официального комикса DE:MD.  
> Предупреждения: ООС, нецензурные выражения, присутствует политика дискриминации аугов

Рядом с Адамом она чувствует себя в безопасности.  
Ей хочется говорить с ним, делиться эмоциями, она старается помочь ему, насколько получается.  
Она встречает его на втором этаже и предупреждает: Миллер вызывал, и Миллер не в настроении.  
Он всегда заходит к ней, прежде чем двинуть вглубь штаба. Разведывает обстановку — и она докладывает. Переводит дыхание после улиц Праги — и она отвлекает его рассказами о себе.  
Наверное, не говорила бы такое, личное, но ему действительно интересно. И про её правую руку, и про повышенную потребность в эн-позе, и про тесты, и жажду прорваться в настоящий боевой отряд, а не киснуть техником при тире.  
Может, мне поговорить с Миллером? — обронил как-то этот потрясающий парень. — Насчёт тебя?  
А она испугалась.  
Она изо всех сил старалась быть нормальной, не быть особенной. Даже среди аугов.  
Девочка, которой надо слишком много нейропозина на одну несчастную модификацию.  
На неё выписывали по количеству половину того, что выписывали Адаму.  
Конечно же, она отказалась. Махнула рукой, улыбнулась ямочками на щеках.  
Адам сосредоточенно кивнул — единственный ауг, кроме неё, в отделении ОГ29.  
Она всегда будет чужой, не там и не здесь, нестандартная, пружинистая, пропитанная наркотиком сверх всякой меры Ария Ардженто.

***

Директор Миллер разговаривал с ней когда-то, сразу в начале формирования состава ОГ29, без всяких психологических и медицинских тестов. На них даже не смотрел. Смотрел в глаза девочке.  
И думал, что будет, если она сорвётся. Не дома, в бункере подземного этажа ОГ29, а посреди операции.  
Лютая нестабильность Арии ставила ей все препоны.  
Особенно после Инцидента, взорвавшего двадцать седьмой год ядерной бомбой, сброшенной на беззащитные города.  
Джим разговаривал с ней долго. Не только о работе. А когда она расслабилась и начала почти надеяться — только о работе. И опасности для того, кто справа, и того, кто слева, тех, кто будет прикрывать её, тех, кого будет прикрывать она, отличный агент и стрелок.  
Она сидела бледная, серая, уставшая в один момент.  
И не сдавалась.  
Джим взял её. На определённых условиях.  
«Справишься с тем, что требует закон, — сказал в конце собеседования, — вперёд».  
Ария не смогла скрыть радости.  
Тир всегда был безупречен под её руководством, винтовки смазаны, манекены не застревали, учебные патроны не заканчивались внезапно посреди тренировки.  
Джим специально периодически ставил её в пару с Макриди на соревнованиях. Тот цедил сквозь зубы, недовольный поначалу.  
После первого же чемпионата пожал Арии руку и сказал: айда ко мне.  
У неё на секунду погасло лицо — тесты не пропускают — а потом снова стало упрямым, сосредоточенным.  
И Джим почти привык к тому, что холодная жёсткая ладонь ауга — это не ладонь убийцы.  
Как и Ария к тому, что она не неряшливая нейропозиновая наркоманка.  
Пока к ним в отделение не пришёл новый, навязанный Мандерли сверху, агент.

***

Макриди от него бесился.  
Он не избегал слов «ярость», «ублюдок», «ненавижу», «уничтожить нахер!».  
Новенький пришёл, засел в кабинете директора, проторчал там почти час, потом вышел — такой же холодный, отстранённый. По самые уши аугментированный, разве что уши остались свои. Да ещё нос.  
Покажи, где его место, — сказал директор Миллер после собеседования. Ну, Мак и показал. На, вот тебе. Подавись, жестянка. Сиди и не высовывайся. И даже воздухом дыши аккуратно.  
Тот смотрел на него сквозь непроницаемые стёкла линз — и кто ему поставил? Так удобно: срать на собеседника, ничем этого не выказывая.  
В кабинет отряда Макриди перетащили стол, расчистили захламленный угол, вынесли оттуда вешалки, коробки, пару чайников и лишних, неподключенных мониторов.  
Ауг сел на стул и первым делом на нём крутанулся, проверяя. Хмыкнул. Потом поставил локти на стол и проверил, удобно ли опираться.  
С доски для заданий, оставшейся после переезда, стёр все буквенно-цифровые коды и некоторое время любовался её девственной чистотой.  
Начинать заново в ОГ29 — а не зажирно ли тебе, ауг?  
Мак бесился.  
«Он постоянно пьёт кофе, — бубнил он Миллеру при отчётах. — Сколько его можно пить?»  
«Он почти не пьёт кофе, — гудел на очередном коротком совещании. — Разве можно без него жить?»  
— Ты бы определился, Мак, — директор устало тёр переносицу. — Имей ввиду, мы никуда от него не денемся.  
Дункану и этого достаточно. Чужой любимчик, сброшенный сверху в боевую слаженную семью, — сколько раз он с таким встречался!  
Неприязнь его была велика.  
Агент Дженсен мешал ему, Миллеру, всему спецподразделению ОГ29.  
Он ауг.  
Чужак в квадрате.

***

Конечно, Мак не пускает эту подозрительную жестянку на задания. Он понимает, что директор не может отказывать, у него связаны руки, но он-то, Мак — склочный и сердитый шотландец. Всех выебет, никому не даст спуску.  
И чёртов ауг сидит на полуопустевшем втором этаже, заполняет отчёты и даже — о боже! — разбирает архивные бумажки, старые доклады агентов и так далее, нумерует их и складывает в папки.  
У Миллера паранойя — все отчёты дублировать. Один отсылается для международной базы Интерпола, в электронном варианте, второй — остаётся в его спецподразделении, распечатанный.  
И раньше, где сидит теперь грёбаная консервная банка, был типа архив. Коробки и стопки скоросшивателей. Всё в кучу свалено, растущий свинарник, зато, если вдруг сгорит электронная система, будет на что опираться и чем — оправдаться.

***

Ауг раскладывает бумажки, листает страницы. И, на удивление, складочка между бровей у него постепенно смягчается.  
Слушает парней после рейда терпеливо, тихо.  
Встречает их — с некоторых пор — вполне себе с улыбкой, а не угрюмым шакалом.  
Мак уверен — потому что нашёл что-то полезное для себя и сливает информацию наверх. А то он не знает, как этот сраный агент «ля-ля, я из "ШИ", в вашем отряде благодаря своим достоинствам, а не протекции!» не подал Миллеру руки при личном знакомстве на собеседовании. Сложил клешни на груди, угрюмо сел в кресло, блестел своими чёрными линзами, отвечал скупо.  
Конечно, что с него взять, знал, что всё равно примут, деваться некуда. Любимчик и личный протеже Мандерли, главы всего Интерпола.  
Коне-е-ечно.  
Мак выдрал бы ему ноги. И руки заодно. И посмотрел бы, что тот тогда скажет.  
А уж подставлять свою спину и затылки ребят под защиту вот этого — увольте.  
Так и сказал Миллеру.  
Тот пожевал губы — и согласился. Тоже не доверял.

***

Где ваш ауг? — спрашивали курьеры, заглядывая в широкий, облитый холодным, серо-голубоватым светом кабинет.  
Мне надо передать этому, как его… вашему аугу! — бодро оповещал аналитик с нижнего, первого, топчась на пороге.  
В ОГ29 чужаки опознавались легко.  
Этот не выкобенивался и не капризничал, почему его не помнят по имени и не ценят.  
Просто взял однажды чёрный толстый маркер в чёрные железные пальцы и написал на старой доске для заданий:  
«Ауг здесь».  
Ещё и стрелочку пожирнее прорисовал. Указывая на свою гипотетическую, нелюдимую, угрюмую спину в закутке. Такую и не выцепить сразу взглядом от дверей.  
Макриди это разозлило. Миллера позабавило.  
Стрелка так и осталась — на дни и дни, недели и месяцы вперёд.  
Даже когда уже в ОГ29 забыли, что Адам был чужаком.

***

Может, он так себе напоминает, — думала Ария, — что он здесь временно, не по-настоящему?  
Она же видит, как он тянется и прикипает к людям. Как они ему нравятся, те, с кем он работает бок о бок. И Миллер, и Мак, и Винсент Блэк, и Смайли.  
И может, и она, Ария.  
И он всё больше привязывается, переживает их неудачи, как свои, жаждет исправить, вмешаться, поучаствовать в разборках: с пражскими копами ли, с международными ли террористами-говнюками. Независимо от того, чистые или ауги.  
И даже встречает ребят после миссий уже не так, как раньше — мне всё равно, вы просто моё задание.  
И к Миллеру в кабинет ходит встревоженно — не потому, что вызвали на ковёр, а потому, что у ОГ29 явно возникли затруднения.  
И возможно, он наконец ощутил, что они тут с Арией люди, а не ауги.  
Как в двадцать седьмом до Инцидента.  
Как он мог ощущать себя в своём «Шариф Индастриз» — полноценным, живым, без подозрений.  
Как ощущала себя она на своей работе — и вообще в жизни — до одного ледяного дня, всё обрушившего.

***

Она нравилась ему, очевидно. Он спрашивал, как у неё дела, заботился, заходил всегда прежде, чем окунуться в бурный кипяток ОГ29.  
Она с удовольствием с ним разговаривала.  
Он так ей нравился.  
Как доктору Озен, их новому штабному психологу.  
Она боялась, что он однажды спросит, что у тебя было во время Инцидента?  
Это было похоже на группу поддержки наркоманов, круг завязавших алкоголиков. Меня зовут так-то. Я ауг. Я попал под воздействие трансляции.  
А дальше не стыд даже — страх. Кромешный ужас. Беспамятство.  
Ей тяжело, ей холодно, она очень сильно устала. Но всегда помнит. И растерянность, когда посмотрела на свою руку недоумевающим взглядом, едва безумие закончилось. И вину. И невыносимость попыток разговорить растерзанную память. И горячую благодарность, когда директор Миллер пожал ей руку и сказал: «Добро пожаловать в команду».  
Только сейчас и остаётся — держаться крепче.  
Держаться — вместе. В холоде и мраке.

***

— Собирайся, — объявил Миллер, переобуваясь в берцы. С огромным облегчением, его достали офисные узкие туфли.  
— Я заслужил доверие? — иронично спросил Дженсен. Это была первая операция, на которую его взяли после задания в «Пентхаузе».  
Джим застегнул броник, проверил крепления.  
— Там в заложниках дети.  
Он бросил вскользь, сухо, скупо. И не заметил, как дрогнуло лицо агента Дженсена, любимчика Мандерли, чужака из Детройта.  
Джим понял позже, гораздо позже. Когда операция закончилась, остыли нервы и вернулась холодная логика.  
Ещё до Инцидента и даже до службы в «Шариф Индастриз» у агента Дженсена была патовая ситуация, и её заложником оказался ребёнок. Подросток.  
В которого он отказался стрелять.  
Это не спасло ни его репутацию, ни карьеру, ни — жизнь мальчика.

***

Дженсен иногда поёт под радио — себе под нос, мычит под саундтрек, который врубает язвительный Лазарь.  
И быстро печатает короткие весточки Малик, в перерывах между сборами, звонками из настоящего — от Веги и прошлого — от Шарифа.  
«Ты заглядывай, раз будешь пролетать мимо. Только маякни. Я освобожусь обязательно».  
Это так важно — освободиться, прискакать домой, напоить её чаем, почистить ей апельсины.  
А потом заказать пиццу и до её отлёта проболтать, вспоминая будни в «ШИ», совместные командировки и нынешнюю жизнь, как кто устроился.  
И скучает, невыносимо скучает по тому, что было раньше.  
Адам надеется, что приведёт её в бар «Хэмингуэй» — отличная достопримечательность. И в криповый магазин старых кукол — вдохновить её воображение.  
«Если ты сейчас на задании, то скажи», — серьёзно печатает ему Малик.  
Он шлёт ей пару улыбчивых смайликов, чтобы не палиться. И отвечает, что после взрыва у него пара отгулов точно будет, на восстановление.  
Ты заглядывай, Фарида.  
Ключи знаешь где. Помнишь? Я сказал раньше. Вот код, на всякий случай, если я опоздаю и не встречу.  
«Хорошо, Дженсен».  
И он улыбается от этого сообщения, как дурак.  
Очень надеется. Очень рассчитывает.  
В прошлом у него была семья. Шариф. И Малик. И Мэган. И даже Притчард.  
А ещё Рэдфорд и мисс Уолтерс.  
Здесь у него задание. Миллер. Ария. Делара. И даже Макриди.  
Не считать же их семьёй. Не должен.  
Адам роняет из коробки хлопьев в пустой квартире самолётик на ладонь. Фирменный, знакомый. Со шрифтом «Be-ee» на борту, привет, пчёлка.  
И улыбается.  
Как придурок. Под возможным наблюдением — сдержанно, осторожно, вдруг кто увидит Адама счастливым.  
Улыбается.


End file.
